


Oneshot practice

by X_Company



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Giant robots bangin’, Lemon, Smut, i have writers block for my main story, or for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Company/pseuds/X_Company
Summary: Whenever I’m bored I’ll add a new chapter





	Oneshot practice

Bruticus disassembled himself, his five components falling to the ground. Swindle arched his back and popped it, sighing heavily. “That gestalt is hell on my pistons, Boss,” he said to his commander. Onslaught laughed at him and gave him a hearty smack on the back. “Good work team! We showed those Autobot scarpheaps who’s in charge!”  
Vortex snickered at Swindle, and Brawl gave a deep chuckle. The arms dealer rolled his eyes and walked off to get a tune-up from Knockout. Brawl lumbered away with Vortex to get some energon shots for their victory. Only Blastoff and Onslaught were left in the room.  
The shuttle twiddles his thumbs, looking up at the impressive frame that is Onslaught. “Y’know, you really are great with ya plans, Boss,” he stuttered. Onslaught looked down at him and patted him on the shoulder; “You helped out a lot. You’re the right hand after all, Bruticus’s gun hand.” Blastoff smiled at the compliment. He stood on his toes and pursed his lips. Onslaught looked around to make sure the others were gone, and allowed Blastoff to kiss his mouthplate. See, the two of them had become conjunxes as of late. But they didn’t want to tell the others, not yet anyways.  
Onslaught picked up the smaller ‘con and lugged him over his shoulder. “Come now, let’s return to my quarters,” he mused. Blastoff’s face became adorned with a blue blush as he was carried off to the Boss’s room. Once they arrived, Onslaught dropped him off on the berth and laid atop him, caressing his face and upper body. “What do you think, are you in the mood for some... interfacing?” He asked softly. Blastoff nodded, a nervous smile adorning his face.  
Onslaught slid his hands down to Blastoff’s waist, then to his thighs. Pushing them apart, he dragged a finger along the panel covering Blastoff’s spike. “Open it,” he demanded. His partner obliged, raising the panel open. His spike popped out immediately, fully erected. Onslaught’s faceplate moved aside, revealing his mouth. This was something only Blastoff had ever seen.  
He lowered his head to the tip of the spike and ran his glossa over it. He moved it up and down along the shaft, sufficiently lubricating it. It glistened slightly with he fluids adorning it. Blastoff moaned and bit his lip the entire time. Feeling every inch of his sensitive spike being treated by the smooth appendage.  
Reaching down to Blastoff’s aft, Onslaught lifted up his rear a bit, opening his own panel, he finally allowed his spike to be released into the air. But not for long. He almost instantly drove it into Blastoff’s aft as soon as the panel opened. Blastoff let out a hiss, he hated how his partner would always go in dry. Onslaught began to thrust, grunting and moaning to himself. He held onto Blastoff’s waist with one hand and massaged his spike with the other. His digits ran up and down it, feeling the texture and detail in it. Both combaticons moaned together, Blastoff’s breathing hitching as he squirmed from the pleasure. Onslaught remained steady, thrusting in and out of the shuttle with force. Blastoff couldn’t stop panting, he felt so close to overloading already!  
Onslaught continued his treatment, pounding his partner whilst jerking him off. He smiled down at the cute mess of a robot, admiring how sensitive he was to this. He began to pick up the pace, thrusting faster and faster. Their moaning and the clanging of their chassis filled the room, with Onslaught himself getting louder too. Blastoff let out a cry as he reached his overload, spewing transfluid over himself and his partner. Grinning now, Onslaught firmly grasped both sides of his waist and began to pound him at full force. His spike throbbed inside of the tight aft, his glossa hanging out and drooling as he went to town on Blastoff. He shouted his partner’s name as he hit his own overload, panting heavily as the transfluid coated Blastoff’s insides.  
Both bots panted heavily as Onslaught rolled to the side. Blastoff curled up next to his leader, who wrapped an arm around his lover. Onslaught planted a kiss on Blastoff’s forehead, whispering to him; “I love you so damn much.”


End file.
